


Don't like the energy, are we friends or enemies?

by abbeghoul



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Archery, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, crack? idk, probably horribly out of character but ykw who cares honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/pseuds/abbeghoul
Summary: “Don’t worry, Grizzop, I’ve got it handled.” She blinked at him.Grizzop blinked back. “What? Got what handled?” She blinked again. “Do you have something in your eye?”“Yes. I’ve got something in my eye,” she grinned. Another blink.“Wh- okay, we don’t have time for this, let’s just get in the car.”--Grizzop has a rival. Sasha is intrigued.
Relationships: Edward Keystone & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Edward Keystone, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Don't like the energy, are we friends or enemies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy very belated birthday, Ross! <3

“Oi, Grizzop!”

Grizzop turned from where he was packing his bow to see Sasha poking her head into his room, not even blinking at the fact that she had somehow opened his locked door without alerting him.  
  


“Heads up: the RA’s coming through.”

Grizzop cursed then gestured for Sasha to close the door behind her. He quickly closed the case for his bow and arrow, and shoved it in his closet. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. What was that, anyways?” Sasha said, peering behind him.

“My bow,” Grizzop said. “Technically I’m supposed to store it at the range, but I’m leaving for a tournament and I didn’t want to have to walk all the way over before I left.”

Sasha perked up. “Can I come?”

“Why?”

“I like sharp things.”

“These aren’t going into _people_ ; they’re going into targets.” She looked disappointed. “Well,” he said, thinking, “Not unless-“ He shook his head.

“Unless _what?_ ” Sasha insisted.

“There’s this complete prick-“ There was a knock on the door cutting Grizzop off. “Speaking of,” he snarked under his breath. “What do you want?”

“I’m doing a room inspection, Grizzop,” Wilde’s voice came from the other side. “Open the door.”

“It’s not the end of the semester, you shouldn’t be doing room inspections,” Grizzop said irritably.

“Well, sometimes, certain residents decide to keep _explosives_ in their rooms, and then other residents find out about it and tell me, and I have to follow up with a room inspection _so the dorm doesn’t explode_.” Wilde sounded like he was a second away from either tearing down the door or exploding himself.

Sasha looked delighted. “Explosives? I’m so proud, Grizzop.”

“I _don’t have any explosives,_ ” Grizzop said to Sasha, loud enough for Wilde to hear. “Who the hell told you I did?”

“It doesn’t matter, just open the door so I can leave,” Wilde sighed.

Grizzop yanked the door open and gestured inside sarcastically. “Oh, please, _do_ come in.” He glared at Wilde, who rolled his eyes.

Wilde stepped inside, gave a respectful nod to Sasha, who saluted him, and then examined every inch of the room, scrutinizing every detail. When he didn’t see anything, he sighed, and turned to Grizzop. “Are you hiding any explosives in the drawers, closet, or fridge?”

“No,” he replied honestly.

“Are there any explosives anywhere in this room that I can’t see?”

“No.”

Wilde let out a long-suffering sigh and pointedly did not look at Sasha. “In that case, I must inform you that any explosives or explosive materials are forbidden in the dorms, and should anyone from _another_ dorm have or plan to make any explosives or explosive materials, they should _keep them out of my dorm so they are no longer my problem_.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heels and left. Grizzop turned to Sasha. “Did you bring explosives into my room again?”

“No. Seen Cel around?”

“Oh, yeah, they visited a couple days ago,” Grizzop remembered. “That must’ve been it. They’re not as discrete with their explosives as you.”

Sasha smiled smugly. “Is anyone?”  
  
“I can’t believe Wilde didn’t yell at you.”

­

“Wilde’s cool,” she shrugged.

Grizzop stared at her. “My RA, who is constantly getting on everyone’s ass for breaking the rules, is ‘cool?’”

“We have an understanding. Besides, he’s not _my_ RA.”

“Well, he’s insufferable, and his stupid puns aren’t even funny,” Grizzop said. “The only person I know who’s more annoying than him is this show-off I’m competing against at the tournament this weekend.”

“How do you know you’ll be competing against them?”

“Because he’s _always_ there. At every _single_ tournament. He’s not even that _good_ ,” Grizzop seethed.

Sasha leaned forward. “You got a nemesis?”

“ _Ugh_ , like I could even call him that.”

“Right, I’m coming with you,” Sasha said, standing up and moving to grab the case from the closet. She grasped the handle with confidence and pulled, then sagged slightly in surprise at the weight. Grizzop laughed and took it from her.

“Sasha, I really don’t think-“

“No, you’ve got a nemesis,” Sasha insisted. “I’m coming with you. Besides, I’ll get to see people shoot things with pointy objects, right?”

“ _Arrows,_ and yes,” Grizzop said reluctantly. “Alright, you can come, but I’m leaving now, so I don’t have time to pick up any of your stuff-“ He cut off as she leaned down and grabbed a bag from behind his desk. “Right.”

“Ready when you are,” she grinned. “Don’t worry, Grizzop, I’ve got it handled.” She blinked at him.

Grizzop blinked back. “What? Got what handled?” She blinked again. “Do you have something in your eye?”

“ _Yes_. I’ve _got something in my eye,_ ” she grinned. Another blink.

“Wh- okay, we don’t have time for this, let’s just get in the car.”

* * *

Sasha hadn’t known what to expect from an archery competition when she had decided to go with Grizzop, but now that she was there, she decided to come to more often. There was a surprising number of people in the stands and Sasha eyed the concessions stand with a longing, but was easily distracted by the sound of arrows hitting a target. Knives were her one true love, but Sasha couldn’t help but admire the arrows as they flew.

Grizzop laughed next to her. “I’ll go check in and then head down to warm up. I’ll see you afterwards.”

“What?” Sasha asked, still staring at the beautiful flying weapons. “Oh. Right,” she blinked, then turned to him. “Good luck, mate.”

“Thanks.”

Grizzop moved away and Sasha lingered a few moments, trailing the arrows with her gaze, before turning to blend into the crowd and followed Grizzop. As much as Sasha wanted to spend all day staring at weapons, she had a mission: find and destroy Grizzop’s nemesis.

Sasha knew how enemies worked; she’d had a few herself, and seen even more growing up. She stayed hidden in the crowd, hoping to see someone watching Grizzop.

Grizzop, she thought, was a good person, and thus anyone he hated must have something wrong with him. If Grizzop could look past even her disreputable life to be her friend, then his nemesis must be truly depraved.

As her eyes scanned the arena looking for shady people in long trench coats that could easily hide weapons, she saw the concessions stand once again, where a cashier was drizzling chocolate on a funnel cake and her mouth started to water. She stared for a moment, forgetting her mission and stopping in her tracks briefly before being pulled like a magnet towards the stand.

_Well_ , she thought, _if I’m going to be taking someone out, I’ll need the energy for it._

Sasha moved to get in line, then noticed the price listed on the board and her eyes bulged.

_14 dollars?_ And that wasn’t even including toppings.

Sasha sighed, resigned. She could always steal the money, she supposed, but she’d been trying to do that less, and if anyone caught her it would ruin her mission.

Her sigh caught the attention of the person in front of her- a tall, blonde-haired, muscular man who was wearing a tight, yellow athletic shirt. At Sasha’s sigh, he turned around and smiled at her.

“Hello!” He said cheerfully. “I haven’t seen you at any competitions before. Are you new?”

Sasha eyed him warily. “Who’s asking?”

“Oh, sorry,” he said, sticking out a hand. “Ed Keystone!”

Sasha eyed his hand warily but reached out and shook it gently. “Sasha.”

“It’s nice to meet you! Are competing or watching?”

“Watching.”

“Cool! You picked a good competition to come to. A lot of the best people are here!”

“Oh?” Maybe if Sasha pushed she could find out more about Grizzop’s nemesis. “Like who?”

“Well, Daveed Thomas, of course, is incredible, and Stefan Mercier, they’re both a part of the same archery club I am. _Oh_ ,” Ed said, eyes wide. “ _Grizzop drik acht Amsterdam_ is here today! He’s _amazing_!”

Sasha perked up. “He is?” Pride swelled up inside her. Of course he was.

“Yes, he’s almost entirely undefeated! And he does this incredible move where he shoots four arrows at once and they all hit the target!”

Sasha was impressed. She could only throw two daggers at once. Maybe she should look into archery lessons.

The line moved forward and Ed moved up to the register. He looked over his shoulder at Sasha. “What do you want?”

She blinked. “No, I’m fine.”  
  


“Oh, please? It’ll be a ‘welcome to your first archery competition’ present!” Sasha hesitated but the look on Ed’s face was too hopeful and Sasha was never one to turn down free food, even from strangers. Besides, she could _see_ them making it behind the counter, so she’d know if they poisoned it.

“Uh, a funnel cake,” she said. If he was offering to pay for her way-too-expensive sugar needs, she wasn’t going to stop him.

“What would you like on it?” the cashier asked.

Sasha squinted at the list of eight possible toppings. “Everything?”

“Good choice,” Ed nodded sagely. “I can never choose either.”

Ed paid and the cashier handed a large frozen lemonade and a funnel cake on a paper plate that was collapsing under the weight of the strawberries, bananas, chocolate syrup, powdered sugar, whipped cream, cinnamon, ice cream, and sprinkles piled on top of it. Sasha’s eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth watered.

She took the plate gingerly in both hands and stared at the mountain. She thanked Ed profusely and he smiled.

“You’re welcome! Anything for a new friend.” His smile was so genuine and she was so grateful she didn’t even protest at a stranger calling her a friend.

Sasha tried to rip apart the funnel cake with one hand, couldn’t, then pulled out a knife and cut a piece of it off. She picked it up with her fingers and shoved it into her mouth messily. Ed didn’t even blink.

“I should go find my friend, but- thanks again, mate, really,” she said.

“It’s no problem! Have fun!”

“Yeah, good luck.” With that, she turned and started walking back to where she could see Grizzop standing, shoveling another piece as she walked. Grizzop was in an area of the arena that was marked “Competitors Only” but Sasha slipped through without notice and made her way to Grizzop.

“Oi,” she said, making him curse as he fumbled with an arrow he’d been about to release.

“ _Sasha,_ ” he chastised. He knew better than to scold her for sneaking around, but she could at least not mess up his shot. “What are you doing here? The competition is starting soon. And where did you get that? It must have cost a _fortune_.”

“Oh, some really nice guy bought it for me. He seemed to really like you, by the way,” she said casually with her mouth full of food. “Kept talking about how cool you are.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She licked the chocolate sauce off her fingers. “Hey, who’s that rival you were talking about earlier? Is he here?”

Grizzop’s face sours and he scans the arena, eyes narrowing when he seems to spot his rival. “There.”

Sasha looked to where his finger was pointing to see Ed standing and talking to a woman dressed in silver. “Who, _Ed?_ ”

“You _know_ him?”

“He bought me this funnel cake,” she said defensively. “Are you _sure?_ ”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Grizzop spat.

“Okay! Okay. He just… seemed nice, is all.”

“He’s the _worst of all humankind.”_

Sasha knew Grizzop, and she also knew that not every evil looked evil upon first glance, so she believed him. “Alright, what did he do? Kill someone you care about?”

“What?” Grizzop whipped his head from where he’d been glaring at Ed to look at her incredulously. “No!”

“Then what?”

“He beat me,” Grizzop mumbled.

“He _beat you up?_ ” Sasha asked, reaching for another knife.

“What? No! He beat me in an archery competition. He couldn’t _beat me up._ ”

“He’s pretty big.”

“I’m _strong_.”

“Alright, mate,” Sasha blinked. “Wait, so all this is about an _archery competition?_ ”

“Yes!”

“Someone beating you in a competition is the worst reason to hate them, Grizzop. I beat you in things all the time!”

“No, you don’t,” he insisted.

“I’ve won every single bet we’ve ever made, and you don’t hate _me_ ,” Sasha pointed out. Grizzop shrugged. She was right, after all. “You can’t honestly tell me this rivalry is because he beat you. I’m sure plenty of people have beaten you, and you don’t have a ton of rivals! What’s special about this guy.”

Grizzop sighed. “He’s the only one who’s ever beaten me.”

“What?”

Grizzop glared at her. “I _said,_ he’s the only one who’s ever beaten me, alright? I was undefeated before he beat me two years ago, and I’ve been undefeated since, but because of him I don’t have a perfect record.”

“Grizzop-“

“Look, the competition’s about to start, and if you want to see the most sharp things flying through the air that you possibly could, you should get high up in the bleachers before it starts,” he said. “ _And don’t make friends with any more of my rivals,_ ” he glared.

“You have _other_ rivals?”

“Not important, just go!”

Sasha turned and did as he said, finding a spot high in the bleachers to finish off her funnel cake and watch the competition below. Ed hadn’t been lying, there were a lot of good archers, but none of them came close to Grizzop. He won the speed competition easily, and blew the moving target category out of the water.

Ed hadn’t said anything about how good _he_ was, but to Sasha’s surprise, he came in first every time he didn’t have to face Grizzop, and was the runner up every time he did.

If Grizzop was going to have an athletic rival, Sasha supposed Ed would be the best choice, but she couldn’t help but notice that after every round, Ed shook every competitor’s hand then helped them clean up any stray arrows. Having an athletic rival was one thing, but the amount of spite Grizzop had for Ed seemed excessive.

Still, Sasha had come to help Grizzop deal with his nemesis, and she was nothing if not a loyal friend. So she set a plan in motion.

After the competition was over, Sasha went to meet Grizzop as he was packing up his things.

“Good job,” she said, startling him again. “Sorry.”

“Thanks,” Grizzop said. “Did you enjoy watching?”

“I did! I still think I’m gonna stick with knives though.”

He grinned. “There _are_ knife throwing competitions.”

Her eyes widened and she made a note to look those up later.

“I have a plan, by the way,” she said. “To help you deal with Ed.”

His eyes widened. “Sasha, I hate the guy, but public violence is only sometimes the answer-“

She shook her head. “No, I’m a lot more subtle than that. Come on.” She turned and led him down to the edge of the arena where Ed was standing talking to everyone who walked by. “You’re gonna make friends.”

“ _What._ ”

She looked over her shoulder at him where he had stopped in his tracks and was looking at her like she’d lost her mind. “Sasha, have you ever actually _dealt_ with a nemesis? You don’t just _make friends_ with them.”

“Well, no, not with any of _my_ enemies,” she said matter-of-factly. “They all hurt people. But _Ed_ ,” she pointed her head towards him. “Sings your praises and thinks the world of you. You only hate him because he beat you once, which, as we’ve covered, is _stupid._ ”

“Sasha-“

“Hi, Ed,” she said as they got close enough to him. He turned and, upon seeing her, beamed.

“Hi, Sasha! What did you think?”

“Oh, it was great! The perfect mountain of sugar. I’ll have to brush my teeth for an hour to get rid of the taste of sugar,” she said, delighted.

“I’m glad you liked it! Did you enjoy watching the competition?”

“Yeah! Knives are more my speed, but any sharp objects flying with force at a target is fun to watch.” She stepped to the side. “You know Grizzop, right?”

Ed’s eyes widened. “Of course! Your technique is _genius_! I love the way you hold your arrow on the right side of the string. I’ve been trying to master it, but I’m still working on it.”

“Yeah, it makes things faster,” Grizzop squinted at him suspiciously, clearly expecting Ed to spout venomous fangs. Sasha nudged him. “Uh- good job on the distance shooting.” It had been one of the few competitions Grizzop hadn’t been in.

Ed beamed at him. “Thank you! That really means so much. I know I’ll never be as good as you were at the Hanson tournament in 2018.” He turned to Sasha. “He beat the record time from release to target.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow and Grizzop ignored her, but she could see him softening under praise. “Yeah, well- it- it took a lot of practice.”

Ed was distracted for a moment by waving at two archers passing by, carrying their cases over their shoulders. “Good job, Stefan and Daveed!” The two rolled their eyes and kept walking and the brightness on Ed’s face dimmed.

“Dickheads,” Grizzop said at their backs. “Look, Ed- nice job, today.” He offered his hand to shake Ed’s eyes widened before he reached out and gripped it enthusiastically, pumping it repeatedly.

“You too, really! I’m really glad we could talk after. You always seem so busy after tournaments.”

The final bit of resentment Grizzop held visibly vanished in front of Sasha’s eyes as Grizzop looked at her then back at Ed. “Would you like to come to dinner with us? There’s a diner down the road.”

“Sure!” Ed hastily finished packing up his own case and threw it over his shoulder. “I heard it has lava cake.”

Sasha moaned. “ _Lava cake._ ”

“You cannot possibly still be hungry,” Grizzop said. “You just ate a monster funnel cake.”

Sasha’s stomach growled and she cackled. “Looks like it. Hurry up, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Enemies by Rich Brian
> 
> \--
> 
> Me: I'm gonna write a fic about Grizzop and Eddie being archery rivals that sounds fun  
> This fic: what if Sasha was there  
> Me: what IF sasha was there


End file.
